


Until I Find What I'm Looking For (Maybe it's Nerd Ropes; Maybe it's You)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek just likes to spend time with Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Late Night Car Rides, Living Together, M/M, Stiles has a Slingshot that he calls the batmobile, and i will fight about this, bc those things are fucking cool, kinda? they live together and are happy and everything is good, thats literally all this is, this is super short i actually wrote it in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Stiles is up for late night trips and candy, and Derek is up for him.(And possibly a little to intimidate the poor humans on the late shifts.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for the cheesiness of the title, i had nothing until i saw [this](http://ilovemylsi.com/car-drive-find-purpose-new-start/) and had to base something loosely off of it.
> 
> also! [this is a slingshot.](https://www.google.com/search?q=slingshot+car+gray&espv=2&biw=1920&bih=974&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8zpiygbvPAhUh9IMKHWiQBX8Q_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=slingshot+car+black&imgrc=Fh5zkHp3pLi6QM%3A) they're fucking awesome and i want you to look me in the eye and tell me that stiles wouldn't take one glance at it, call it the batmobile, and convince derek to get him one  
> just saying
> 
> also special thanks to [Acharya](http://acharyadiako.tumblr.com/), who not only gave me a little push to post this, but is the reason I wrote it at all. without her, I don't know how into the fandom I would be, but I know I wouldn't have had the courge to write ANY sterek without her

                “Where are you going?” Calls a voice from behind him and when Stiles turns to see Derek staring at him, just standing in the hallway, not even pretending to casually lean against the wall, he can’t even kid himself into being surprised. Damn werewolf boyfriends and their stupid super hearing.

 

                “Out,” he says, but when Derek only continues to stare, he adds, “I had a sudden craving for Arby’s apple turnovers.” Or nerd ropes. Same thing. Arby’s is just behind Quick Trip anyway.

 

                With a nod, Derek reaches for the keys and –

 

                Raising his eyebrows, Stiles warns, “I’m taking the slingshot,” because Derek doesn’t usually care for riding or driving in any of Stiles’ cars. But Derek only returns him with a look that says _so?_ and turns to grab his jacket.

 

                Stiles sighs under his breath that he’ll meet him in the car. He doesn’t know why he expected anything different.

 

* * *

 

 

                The lady at the drive through – he decided halfway to Quick Trip that he wanted both the turnovers and the ropes – is staring at them with wide eyes and a mouth that’s pressed so tight that Stiles doesn’t know how she got out her, “Have a nice day!” that she’s supposed to say. At first he thinks it’s the motorcycle (which, is what it’s classified as, and what he needed to get a license for, even if people are surprised to hear as much when they see it for the first time), but he quickly realizes that it’s just Derek.

 

                Just Derek, who’s sitting in the passenger seat next to him, leather jacket and scruffy face, and munching on one of Stiles’ nerd ropes – one of the large handful he had grabbed upon realizing that they’re a lot smaller than he remembered them. Only, he wasn’t quite sure it could be classified as _munching_ per se, because really, it looks more like he’s tapping into some old wolfy instincts. He’s got one end in his mouth and is using one hand to tug at it, stretching it out like it’s some entrails he’s planning to use to floss his teeth.

 

                At Stiles’ staring, he looks over and cocks an eyebrow over the top of the sunglasses that Stiles makes him wear to protect his eyes from the wind and loose rocks (“Just because you can heal doesn’t mean I don’t care if you get hurt.”), but doesn’t stop his slow chewing. Stiles only shakes his head in return and reaches up to grab his order, dropping it into Derek’s lap as he pulls out of the drive through. “I can’t take you _anywhere_.”

 

                And if Stiles was expecting a snap back of _isn’t that my line?_ or anything other than a smirk and a loud crunch of Derek biting down again on the nerd rope, he would have been disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> on halloween I'll be posting another sterek thing (thank acharaya for that) if you wanna check up on that
> 
> but thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are really cool and mean a lot.  
> have a great day!


End file.
